3 Wishes
by Silvr0sez
Summary: Sakura a 6th grader has recieved a golden case from a mysterious old women. This golden case had Sakura's intials inside the case. What is the purpose of the case and why did she recieve it?
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: Don't own CCS character, I wish I did.  
  
Chapter 1: 1st wish Sakura a 6th grader was coming home from school. Sakura panted and kept on running. She was so tired from all the adventure she had the whole week. Luckily she it was Friday now she could just relax. She just had a recorder test, and she already captured all the Clow Cards. She was almost home until she saw this brick store. She never noticed that building, the store was called EYE OF THUNDER. Sakura walked inside and saw a mysterious lady waving at Sakura.  
  
The lady said in a weary voice, "My Sakura, please take this!" Sakura looked at the golden case, and wondered how did this lady know my name. "Take it please, I am too old to still use it! Sakura, make sure it doesn't fall into the wrong hands." said the old woman.  
  
Sakura took the case and left home. Once she got home, her father or brother wasn't home. Sakura place the golden case on top of her dresser. She wasn't home alone since Kero was just playing video games. She called Tomoyo, Tomoyo always made Sakura's costumes and her mom and Nadeshiko were cousins. Sakura kept waiting until Tomoyo picked up the phone. "My mom said I can sleepover. What did your dad say?" said Tomoyo. Sakura said, "I didn't ask him yet sorry." Soon Sakura's dad arrived home and Sakura hang up the phone but little did she know her world was going to change. She was so happy her dad was home but he was also tired from teaching students at a university. Sakura asked her father if Tomoyo can come over. He called up Tomoyo's house and talked to Sonomi. Fuujitaka agreed that he would have to bring Tomoyo home at 5 o'clock sharp tomorrow afternoon.  
  
Once Tomoyo arrived at the Kinomoto residence, Sakura shoved Tomoyo into her room. Tomoyo showed Sakura a new line of toys that were for girls her age. They first used the make-up kit and started drawing on each other's faces. Tomoyo drew well at least tried to draw cherry blossoms on Sakura's left cheek. The girls played a game called Magical Fairy.  
  
(I play this often with friends when I'm bored, now back to the story.) Magical Fairy is a game, you ask your friend if you had 3 wishes and you're the magical fairy. You ask why that person would grant the wish.  
  
Tomoyo was going to be the magical fairy, and Sakura was going to be the wisher. Tomoyo found a colored pencil under the bed, and got a Burger King crown from the closet. Sakura fixed Tomoyo's hair , soon Tomoyo really did look like a magical princess. Soon the game was about to begin until the doorbell rang. Mr. Kinomota answered the doorbell, and there were 2 police officers with Toya. 


	2. The trip to aquarium

Sophie's blabbing: Hey, any suggestions? I'm so bored! Please review. The trip to aquarium is also based on me except for the kiss and Tomoyo in the bathroom! Lolz! HAPPY b-DAY LEE!!!!  
  
Chapter 2: The First Wish  
  
Sakura and Tomoyo gasped. Why would anyone arrest Toya? Thought Sakura. They hid upstairs so they could try to overhear what was going on. Mr. Kinomoto offered the police officers some herbal tea, but they rejected it. Toya explained his side of the story first.  
  
Some guys from school were putting graffiti on Mr. Jackson's garage door. It said, "GO BACK TO AFRICA!" He was different than most people. Any ways, Toya scared the guys and he was about to throw the graffiti spray away until Mr. Jackson called the police.  
  
Although the police didn't believe his story and one of the guys who did the sign was one of the officer's son. So how could anyone believe Toya?  
  
In Sakura's room Sakura was showing the case to Tomoyo except now, Sakura couldn't open the case. They went back to there game and Kero stopped playing video games and examined the case. Kero thought the case looked familiar. Then he went back and started playing a one of the Final Fantasy games for Ps2. Sakura said, "Tomoyo, I'm just going to have one wish! I wish Toya never got in trouble!" Then the wand (the colored pencil) touched Sakura's head. Once the girls fell asleep, and Kero was tired of playing. Little did Sakura know the box started to glow. The golden case soon opened and a mystical princess of wishing appeared and said to the sleepy Sakura, "May your wish come true!"  
  
Once it was morning and you can hear birds chirping, Sakura asked Toya, "So what's your punishment?" Toa looked confused and then laugh. "Oh Sakura, I never get in trouble!" He soon gave his little sister a punch in the shoulder. Then Tomoyo woke up scartching her head. While the girls were eating Toya's pancakes, Sakura whispered to Tomoyo, "Did the police come here yesterday?" Tomoyo shook her head and answered, "What are you talking about Sakura? Toya is so perfect!"  
  
Sakura entered her room, she knew something was wrong. She even let Madison used a camera when the police came! She looked at the dresser where the golden case was. She looked under the case and it said, BE CAREFUL WHAT YOU WISH FOR! Sakura wondered what she could wish for next, maybe ice cream, a new book bag, or a monchichi. Her dad told Sakura that they would soon be going to the aquarium.  
  
When they were at the aquarium, Sakura was siting on a bench with Tomoyo while her dad to pay for the tickets. Toya was working today, so he couldn't go to the aquarium. Li Syaoran met up with the girls. Once Mr. Kinomoto came back with the tickets he told the girls that he would have to do some errands, but the girls would have to meet them at the fountain around 3:00 PM to 4:30 PM. They went to information about the Titanic. They felt how cold the water was, and the treasures. Tomoyo had to use the bathroom, so Li and Sakura waited near the rainbow fish. They both saw two fishes kissing or maybe they were fighting but Sakura and Li were blushing. Sakura was leaning closer to Li's face until they heard Tomoyo scream. They rushed to the girl's bathroom and Sakura was confused why she was screaming. Tomoyo screamed, "THE SPIDER! AHH!" Li picked up the spider and put it on the windowsill.  
  
Soon it was time to leave the aquarium, they had to exit from the gift shop. Once they got to the fountain they waited for Mr. Kinomoto, Li left them. Sakura knew what she had to do for her second wish, it was to receive a new book bag.  
  
When they got to Tomoyo's house there were many security guards surrounding Tomoyo's big house. Once they got out of the car Sonomi was smiling. She said, "You are lucky you weren't late. Thank you for taking care of Tomoyo." 


End file.
